Always
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: An argument over Saber results in the worse consequence of Li leaving the royal bodyguards. During this time though, Pit took the time to realize something important and Haruhi goes to remind him of something very important. Pit/Haruhi OC and others


**Always**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus or Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Sun-Wong, Mcenche, Himeno, Li, Isaak, Aqua, Pepper (me), Saber and Abbigale are my characters. Haruhi belongs to XxNobodyNinjaxx. Yuki belongs to Vampires Friend. Zelina belongs to Zelina56.**

**Summary: An argument over Saber results in the worse consequence of Li leaving the royal bodyguards. During this time though, Pit took the time to realize something important and Haruhi goes to remind him of something very important.**

**Pairing: Pit/Haruhi, Sun-Wong/Himeno, Li/Isaak/Saber and Saber/Aqua**

**Genre: Romance, Family Friendship and Angst**

**Rated: T (for teen)**

**Warning: Slight yaoi reference, swearing, fluff and some sexual reference.**

**Me: This was a request from XxNobodyNinjaxX. If I made a one-shot of her character Haruhi with Pit, she would draw the chapter 23 scene where Mcenche is wearing a maid's outfit and the other royal bodyguards (minus Himeno and Isaak) are making fun of him. I hope she likes this. I personally don't like Pit being paired up with any FEMALE OC or any OC character by the matter, but this is an exception.**

* * *

Angel Land was suppose to be a place where all angels got along and were happy living with one another serving under one Goddess. That Goddess was Palutena the Goddess of Light. Sure she was motherly and friendly and everyone seemed to love her like a mother, her captain was a different story. He went by Pittitarius or Pit for short. He was once a kind innocent angel that would do anything to protect his Goddess and everyone around him. He still had that love...but it was a different love..ever since this recent incident. The incident revolved around a huge argument between one of his subordinates that he considered a brother. They called him Lived Twilight or Li for short.

The two were the best of friends although Li didn't show it because of his anti social personality. They were always together and nothing seem to split them apart no matter what mission they took or when Pit went down to Smash Brothers Mansion and participate in Super Smash Brothers Brawl, they still kept in touch.

That changed when Pit recruited a cruel angel as 9th seat named Saber Maronette. While she wasn't evil, she was far from being pure. Most of the angels didn't like her personality which included acted very slutty for an angel, and when she was mad, she wouldn't hesitate to chop someone's head off. Most tried avoid getting on her bad side and allowed her to do what she wanted most of the time since she got most of her missions done anyway. Only Li decided to stand up to her.

The reason was not only because of the fact that he hated Saber's personality, it was because of her advancements onto the 6th seat of the royal bodyguards Isaak Sosuke.

Isaak was your typical blonde hair, blue eyes yellow angel. He was a flirt, he was lazy most of the time, he always talked about sex and most of all, he flirted with everyone in the division. He had the nerve to flirt with Palutena once and that earned him a beating. Still, he was very cheerful and decided not to stop anything that Saber was doing to him.

This pissed Li off because the black angel wouldn't admit it, but he had a huge crush on the blonde angel.

Li's jealousy toward Saber turned from simple jealousy to anger to hate to the point where they were both at each other's throats and threatened to kill each other. Nobody could stop them when they were at their meanest. Not even Isaak could stop the two people that liked him to the point of them trying to kill each other.

Himeno Kururumi, the peacemaker of all the angels tried her best to soothe them both. However, Saber wouldn't even speak to the green angel mainly because she was too upset to.

Pit eventually had enough of the fighting and put his foot down. When he did though, Li took this the wrong way.

"Dammit Pit, why are you always siding with her?!" Li questioned the white angel.

Pit was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! We were all against a HUMAN joining the royal bodyguards and look what happened! She acts like she owns the place when it isn't!"

Saber was infuriated, "I do not! I do more of my share around the palace than a devil like you could EVER do!"

"What did you say Queen Bitch?"

"Enough Li!" Pit shouted.

Li glared at his captain, "Why should I stop? She doesn't belong here! Please give me the order and I'll kill her right now!"

That was it right there. Pit brought Li back to his senses by bitch slapping him. The royal bodyguards were stunned at their captain's action. Li and Haruhi (11th seat) were just plain shocked.

"Listen to the captains order Li! I told you to stop your bitching," the captain said in an irritated tone, "I don't like repeating myself."

Li shot daggers at his captain and then back at Saber who was smirking at him. He shook his fist in anger and hid his eyes underneath his hair, "...I see how it is...Pit..."

"Huh?"

"It's either she goes or I do..."

"Saber's staying here!" Pit spat, "So stop being a jealous schoolgirl and grow up!"

Li chuckled sadly to himself, "You always had a soft spot for a human Amail...if that's the case...I'll resign."

Pit was too angry to register what Li just told him. The other royal bodyguards minus Saber gasped.

"Lived, you can't give up now!" Pepper told him, "If you leave, who will be 5th seat?"

"You guys should be happy. When I'm gone, everyone will move up a rank..."

When Pit finally understood what he said, he stared at the dark angel horrified at his friend's decision.

"Li-Li, don't go!" Isaak shouted as he put his hands on the dark angel's shoulder, "You're leaving because of me, are you? If you leave, I'm leaving as well! I can't stand being without you."

Li glanced at Isaak sadly. He shook his head, "Save your excuse. I'm leaving and you can't stop me Isaak. You prefer girls with big breast anyway..."

"You're giving up just like that?" Mcenche questioned him in that cold hearted tone, "All because our captain won't side with you on this matter?"

Li said nothing as he ran out of the room. Saber left as well. It seemed like they were going to have another argument before Li left for good.

"Pit, stop him!" the white angel could hear Himeno shout.

Pit couldn't stop the black angel. He made a big mistake at yelling at his friend and now, he would be gone forever.

* * *

Pit had been moping for the past weeks ever since Li left .Well...all the royal bodyguards were and some were trying to get rid of that feeling. They just couldn't. Pepper was one of those who was close to forgetting the incident, but whenever she screwed up in Paper Mario that she played on her Wii, she realized that she couldn't focus because it didn't feel right.

Sun-Wong was actually comforting Himeno about this issue. Haruhi, the librarian Yuki, Abbigale and her apprentice Zelina would have commented on the vice captain being bold, but they couldn't say it without Li around. Again, it didn't feel right.

And then there was Saber who wasn't acting like the Prom Queen around the palace. No. It seemed like she was getting quieter the longer Li didn't come back and start a fight with her. She must have missed the devil Amail if she wouldn't even flirt with Isaak.

Mcenche couldn't sleep. Aqua couldn't focus on her training. Isaak was a wreck. He hasn't come out of his room for days. It was unhealthy.

Pit was being rather emo to the royal bodyguards. It seemed like Palutena could do nothing to cheer her children up.

Haruhi had to do something. If she didn't, then the royal bodyguards might get sick from doing unhealthy things. She attempted to start with Pit, but he locked his door. When she couldn't see her captain, she went to Isaak's room. His door was locked as well.

"Isaak, open the door," she said.

There was no response coming from the blonde angel. He must have been heartbroken. Haruhi sighed as she walked away. She might as well comfort Pepper next.

The purple haired angel eventually bumped into the pink angel. Haruhi frowned upon seeing her.

"Are you going to use your body to brighten Isaak's spirit?" she asked. She didn't like Saber that much either. Possibly because she was mean to her pet Shusui.

"I'm glad you have a lot of faith in me," Saber said in a sarcastic tone as she walked past the dream angel.

"Where are you going?"

"To speak to Aqua," Saber responded, "I got no time for a guy that mopes for his boyfriend."

"Does that mean-"

"I gave up on Isaak ever since that devil Amail left. He wasn't worth competing for and there was no need for that guy to leave. He's just immature like Pit said. I don't see why Pit is upset by telling him the truth."

"Telling the truth can allow you to lose friendships," Haruhi explained, "For example, if I told you that I didn't like you for too many reasons, we might lose our friendship and you might kill me. Not like I would let you kill me without a fight."

Saber smirked, "You old hag. Trying to act like you know everything. Let me tell you this: No one knows everything without experience. Remember that."

With that, Saber walked off. Haruhi fumed. The nerve of that girl calling her an old hag!

Still, Saber gave Haruhi confidence for her to face her captain in that depressed state.

* * *

Haruhi went back to Pit's room and knocked on his door. There was no response again. She continued to knock until she tried to turn the knob. It opened the door instantly. The dream angel stepped inside his room to realize he wasn't there.

"He could have told me where he went..." Haruhi mumbled as she flew off to search for her captain.

She searched and searched until finally, she saw him sitting on one of the many window sills of the palace glancing at the sky. He looked so out of it.

Haruhi slowly approached her captain who took notice of her presence.

"Captain Pit," she began.

"It's a nice day today, isn't it?" Pit asked her calmly.

The question was out of the blue, "Huh?"

Pit offered her a seat next to him on the balcony. He gave the gesture of wanting her to sit down next to him. She nodded her head slowly and took a seat next to him. They both glanced at the sky. It was indeed beautiful.

"When I look at the sky and see the doves and the cherubs flying," Pit began in a calm voice, "It makes me want to fly with them." The white angel opened his wings to go along with his words.

"Captain..."

"Li is so lucky. He's able to go wherever he wants now that he isn't bounded to the royal bodyguards and the missions." Pit laughed bitterly to himself, "I'm jealous...and I bet Saber is too."

"Does that mean, you intentionally made Lived upset?" Haruhi questioned bewildered at her captain.

"Not really, but I wanted to tell him to stop being a coward and go for the prize. He took it the wrong way...and you saw what happened."

"So...you wanted Lived to grow up and snatch Isaak away from Saber? I thought you were oblivious to this stuff!"

Pit laughed, "Hardly! The Smashers gave me too much information about hormones and romance, especially Satoshi!"

Haruhi sweatdropped, "And that's a good thing because?"

"I realized that Saber was never interested in Isaak to begin with and wanted Li to be with Isaak as much as we all did. She's more interested in Aqua."

Haruhi was silent. She should have saw that coming. I mean, Saber just gave her that hint fifteen minutes ago.

"Beside that...I realized something important."

"What is that?" Haruhi questioned.

She didn't even have to ask her captain. He instantly smiled as he used his right hand to grab her chin and pull her face close to his for a passionate kiss. This surprised the dream angel but she returned the kiss just the same. Both of their cheeks were bright pink when they stopped the kiss.

"I realized that I was in love with you," he told her in a sincere tone.

Haruhi couldn't help but laugh softly to herself as Pit pulled her into an embrace, "Oh captain!"

"Now isn't this nice?"

Pit instantly pushed Haruhi away upon hearing the voice.

"You learn your lesson Li?" he asked in that captain tone.

The dark angel couldn't help but laugh as he flew into the palace and landed gracefully, "You might say that. I hate it when the women are right though..."

"So what did Saber say to you when you left?"

"...She told me that I didn't deserve to be her rival unless I took matters into my own hand instead of relying on you."

"That's a good idea. I like her advice."

"...Where's Isaak?"

"He's still in his room," Haruhi stated, "I think he would be happy to see you."

Li smiled. A real smile. He turned to the happy couple, gave them a peace sign and then flew off to Isaak's room to cheer the blonde up. In two minutes, you could hear Isaak screaming like a happy madman and Li yelling at him to get off of him. Oh, we won't get into the details sadly.

Pit and Haruhi turned to face each other again and smiled.

"Captain Pit, I wanted to tell you something," Haruhi started.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you that...no...for the past weeks when you were moping. I wanted to tell you that you are never alone. If one of us is wounded, we are all hurt. If one of us is missing, we all feel like we lost a part of ourselves. So...I wanted to tell you that you are never alone and that we're always there for you thick and thin."

Pit closed his eyes and nodded his head, "Thank you Haruhi."

With that said, they kissed again.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 2590 words.**

**Yohko: That was pretty good for an OC.**

**Me: I don't consider the royal bodyguards OC but actual characters in Kid Icarus since that game isn't in depth sadly. Anyway, I hope XxNobodyNinjaxX likes it. Please review and no flagging because Pit is with an OC. This is a request. And tune into Fallen Angel and Gray Reflections for those yaoi fans. Ja ne!**


End file.
